I. Field
The subject specification relates generally to wireless communications, and, more particularly, to facilitation of equalization of a wireless signal communicated within a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) operation.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations. Multiple-access communication relies on sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Communication between a terminal in a wireless system (e.g., a multiple-access system) and a base station is effected through transmissions over a wireless link comprised of a forward link and a reverse link. Such communication link may be established via a single-input-single-output (SISO), multiple-input-single-output (MISO), or a multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) system. A MIMO system consists of transmitter(s) and receiver(s) equipped, respectively, with multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. SISO and MISO systems are particular instances of a MIMO system. A MIMO channel formed by NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NV independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NV≦min{NT,NR}. Each of the NV independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput, greater capacity, or improved reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
In a MIMO communication system, as NT and NR increases, the efficiency of equalization algorithm degrades due to the increased size of matrices involved in the computation. Thus, there is a need for an efficient equalization in wireless devices and base station that operated with a MIMO configuration.